


Hearts as Black as Tar

by InsaneRedDragon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dark Eggsy, Harry isn't going to make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Harry knew it was a young man’s game, but he had been in it too long to know what to do with himself if he’d retired. So he figured he’d finish when he got a bullet to the head (properly this time, not a ricochet from a megalomaniac with no aim).





	

Harry knew it was a young man’s game, but he had been in it too long to know what to do with himself if he’d retired. So he figured he’d finish when he got a bullet to the head (properly this time, not a ricochet from a megalomaniac with no aim).

So he wasn’t all that surprised when he finally met his match in combat. The man was agile, bending and dodging in ways Harry hadn’t been able to in nearly a decade. And while his training and gadgets and aim could get him quite far in a fight, they proved ineffective when the target could move faster, farther, and higher than any of those things.

Long minutes passed in silence as Harry sat bound to the cement pillar. Whoever had bested him must have been familiar with Kingsman, since they removed every last shred of Kingsman equipment he had. Tech was shattered and weapons disassembled, even the hidden ones. He wondered how long it would take Merlin to track down his location from his last check in, and whether Arthur would force his retirement if he managed to get back to HQ alive.

His thoughts were interrupted as the other man reappeared from the shadows at the far end of the warehouse. As he walked closer, Harry felt a tickling of recognition at the man’s gait. “You’ve clearly been through this routine before, “ Harry says flippantly, “so you must know that torturing me for information will lead to nothing. Honestly, I’m more perplexed in how you’ve managed to get the information you already seem to have.”

The man, whose face has been hidden behind a woefully absurd mask and sunglasses, reached up to take them off and Harry froze. Now the man standing in front of him wore too familiar eyes, and a smile that in any other circumstance would find a match on Harry’s face.

“Eggsy? What the bloody hell is going on here?!”

“‘Ello, Haz.” Eggsy stepped closer and pulled a gun out of the holster behind his back. “I’m afraid this is the end of the line for you. You’re the last loose end I need to take care of.”

Harry strained against his bonds, even though he knew he’d find no weakness. He had taught the boy well after all. “Eggsy, what are you talking about? Let me out of here.”

Eggsy raised the gun to aim it between Harry’s eyes. “Sorry, Harry, but that ain’t the plan. And I ain’t going by Eggsy anymore. You’re the last one left to know me by that name. Instead, you can call me Mordred.”

“Mordred? I…”

In the end, it wouldn’t have surprised Harry that Eggsy’s aim had been significantly better than Valentine’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com).


End file.
